With previously invented and known paint brushes, the normal method of painting is up and down or side-to-side. If the painter encounters surfaces with such angles that require painting by applying unconventional methods of painting strokes, the painter himself has to adjust into an unusual position to apply different directional strokes to paint the particular surface. Many times a painter encounters surfaces that are virtually impossible to reach, let alone paint with the prior art brushes. The deficiencies become such a burden that the painting operation is ineffective and much more difficult than it needs to be.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,762 to Meimeteas; 4,494,268 to Chu; 4,020,520 to Dellas; 3,214,778 to Mathison; 2,948,910 to Hulla; and 2,763,884 to Fritz show examples of a paint brush which is generally of one piece construction, with the brush-head, brush-neck, and handle rigidly interconnected. These prior art paint brushes are made in such a way as to only allow painting in directions in which the painter could hold and maintain the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,15,080 to Rydzicki shows a paint brush attachment for holding a brush in different positions. This prior art attachment has to be connected and then disconnected every time it is used. The present invention provides a better construction and method in that the adjustable device is permanently located on the brush handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,802 to Le Vere, Jr. shows a broom having a broom handle that can be adjusted to adjust and control the length of bristle on each side. The present invention provides an improvement by allowing the head of the brush to turn around a longitudinal axis and also a transverse axis, whereby the bristles can reach areas that are normally inaccessible.